1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic fitness pulling rope structure, in particular to the pulling rope fixing structure capable of preventing damages caused by long-term contact and friction between a pulling rope and a fixing device installed onto the pulling rope.
2. Description of the Related Art
As our life becomes busier day after day, the time we spend on exercises becomes less and less. Since we live in an environment crowded with tall buildings, there is very little space left for exercises. To let people enjoy the fun of exercises in such environment, portable fitness equipments capable of maximizing the utility of space and time such as treadmills, steppers and elastic fitness devices are introduced.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of a conventional elastic fitness device 1, the elastic fitness device 1 comprises a pulling rope 10, two handles 11, two strips 12 and two fixing elements 13, wherein each strip 12 is passed through the respective handle 11 and extended out from both ends of the handle 11; the fixing element 13 is provided for fixing and connecting both ends of the strip 12; and the pulling rope 10 is installed to the fixing element 13 and has an abutting portion 101 abutting the fixing element 13 to prevent the pulling rope 10 from being separated from the fixing element 13. When use, a user holds the two handles 11 and applies a force to the pulling rope 10, while overcoming the elastic force of the pulling rope 10 to achieve an in-situ exercise effect.
However, the aforementioned method of fixing the pulling rope 10 may break the pulling rope 10 at its contact point with the fixing element 13 by a fatigue wear, and users may be injured by the damaged pulling rope 10 during exercise.
In view of the foregoing problem, the inventor of the present invention developed a pulling rope fixing structure with the effects of preventing the pulling rope and the fixing device from rubbing with each other, preventing damages caused by frictions produced between the pulling rope and the fixing device, and extending the service life of the pulling rope, so as to overcome the foregoing problem of the prior art.